Oc: Fireheart
����The story of Fireheart: Warrior of Fallingclan���� In Snow Mountain, it was freezing cold, with blizzards everywhere you look, the temperature below 0 degrees, pine trees covered with snow, and all the other animals hibernating for the winter season. Firekit had lived with her brother Nightcloud, who was not too older than Firekit but by 2 moons, and their mother and father Crystalfeather and Stormfur beside the two kits keeping them warm from the cold. The two siblings were playfully chasing each other around the snow, happily enjoying themselves. " Can't catch me Firekit!" Nightkit yelped while running as fast as he can. " Hey no fair you got a head start!" Firekit giggled, leaping forward cuffing her paws around his tail. " That's the perks of being the oldest." He joked as he ruffled his sisters fur, Firekit embraced Nightkit as they laid in the cold and damp snow. " Alright you two little rascals, come over here for some prey." Crystalfeather meowed as she placed two voles and two mice onto the moss that slowly formed on the snow. " Soon you both will be able to catch your prey when you both become apprentices." Stormfur nudged the kits gently. " Yea papa! I'm so excited to be an apprentice!" Nightkit squeaked as he bounded around his parents and took a bite of the prey. Firekit took a bite of her prey and enjoyed the taste of the mouse as she fell back contently. " This mouse is delicious!" Firekit mewed as her tail swayed. " I'm glad you both like it, now once you are done, Firekit would you like me to show you how to make flower crowns?" Crystalfeather asked stroking her fur. Firekit purred in agreement as she hopped onto her mother's back cuddling her fur. " I'll take that as a yes, now let's go find some winter roses up here and some stray grass strands." Crystalfeather chuckled and padded away with her kit. They were by the gardens where there was many radiant roses and flowers in the bramble bushes, that where covered with bushels of snow. Firekit picked up some crystal blue, lavender, and crimson red roses in her jaws as she poked at her mother with her paw. " I got some flowers." Firekit's voice was muffled, giving a smile at her mom. " Well done Firekit, I got some more and stray grass strands. We can start now if you'd like." Crystalfether purred and sat down grasping two grass strands and an array of flowers beside her and so did Firekit. " What you want to do, is tuck each flower tightly into the two grass strands so they won't fall apart, then form a circle with the strands, finally you tie it in the back forming a knot with your claws." Firekit followed her mother's instructions and formed a lovely and first flower crown. " Mama I did it!" she smiled and placed it on her head. " When we find a clan I'll make these for all my friends and especially when i get older and have a mate and kits of my own!" Firekit chuckled as she bounded around proudly. " You have a long way to go until then dear, enjoy being a kit while you still can." Crystalfeather nuzzled her kit and picked her up by the scruff taking her back to their den. A howl sounded in the distance, and two loud yowls were heard from far away. The yowls were coming from Stormfur and Nightkit, from the frozen lake of thin ice. Crystalfeather and Firekit ran to the frozen lake and saw Stormfur bleeding as his a wolf had clawed him deeply into his chest then Nightkit with wounds and scratches all over his body. " Papa!" Nightkit yowled as he cried into his father's blood-stained pelt. " What happened here?!" Crystalfeather ran to Stormfur with worry. " Papa.. is dead. The wolf killed him.." Nightkit mewled in between tears. " No.. PAPA!" Firekit yowled her eyes filled with tears. " Stormfur say something.. ANYTHING PLEASE! I can't lose you.." Crystalfeather cried as she placed a paw on his healthy cheek. "Crystalfeather, I love you so much.. Thank you for being a part of my life.. We will meet again in Starclan.. Firekit and Nightkit, stay strong both of you and take care of each other and also.. Have hope and faith in yourselves.. I love you all, goodbye,," Stormfur closed his eyes and his breathing stopped. Tears of grief were falling down for the kits and Crystalfeather as they sat beside Stormfur and said their final goodbyes before heading back to the den.